


Delete History

by deansexual



Series: History [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One-sided wincest, Sam has said dean's name during sex, for now, sam is in love with dean, sam takes an online quiz, sam thinks about dean a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansexual/pseuds/deansexual
Summary: Sam decides to take a quiz





	Delete History

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to the work [Search History](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10311743) but you do not have to read it first.

The light of the computer screen was the only thing that lit up the dark room, and most likely the only reason he was even able to stay up. He remember reading somewhere about the lights in phones/computers that made your brain think it was daytime, and to wake up.

“Come on” he whispered lowly as to not wake up his big brother who was sleeping in the queen bad next to his own. His eyes darted over to the sleeping figure of Dean, just to make sure he was still asleep. He was.

His right index finger pressed down on the ‘enter’ button repeatedly, hoping that would speed up his computer. He knew that didn’t help at all, but he just needed an answer for his question.

“Dammit, work already” he hissed, a bit louder than a whisper, causing Dean to stir in his sleep.

[[MORE]]

Sam looked at Dean, waiting to see if he would wake up or not. He waited and waited, his eyes not leaving the sleeping figure of his older brother. Only until Dean started to snore a bit did Sam look away, sighing in relief.

He waited as the white loading screen turned into links, each leading to different sources who had asked the same question, or a similar one. The cursor hovered over each one, and he felt unable to click on them. It was as if his body was locking up, and turned into stone.

“You can do this, Sam” he whispered, his finger pressing down on the keyboard mouse, clicking on the first link.

 _‘Am I In Love With My Brother Quiz’_ it read in blue, the screen turning white as it loaded the quiz up. Slowly, ads popped up, along with links, and finally the quiz. His mouse hovered over _‘begin’_ , his finger lightly tapping on the mouse.

Okay so maybe it wasn’t the best idea to take an online quiz to answer his question, but he didn’t know what else to do. It’s not like he could ask Dean or anyone without getting weird looks, stupid answers, and speeches he didn’t want to hear.

“Do you often have sexual dreams of you and your brother” Sam read aloud, his eyes squinting at the bright screen.

Almost every dream he’s had, for as long as he could remember, included Dean, and it wasn’t until he was 12 that they became sexual. 

They started off as innocent dreams of him and Dean cuddling, holding each other in the back seat of the impala. Sometimes Dean was holding his hand, kissing him on the forehead to calm him down after a hunt.

Then cuddling turned into grinding, hand holding turned into groping, and forehead kisses turned into make out sessions. Not too long after that, and after watching a few porn videos, he began to dream of Dean’s mouth wrapped around his cock.

 _‘Almost every night’_ Sam clicked on, then pressing the next button.

“Have you ever screamed out your brother’s name during sex with your partner?” Sam read, a little too loud, causing Dean to stir in his sleep. 

Sam held his breath, not moving an inch until he was sure Dean had not woken up. The last thing he would need is for Dean to see him taking this quiz.

“..sammy..” Dean whispered, still asleep.

Sam wondered what Dean was dreaming about, and why Dean said his name. A part of him, the sick part, wanted it to be because Dean loved him back, like the way he loved him. The other part knew Dean was dreaming about a hunt or something normal that Sam was in.

He looked back at his screen, clicking on _‘more than 5 times’_ , which was the answer with the highest amount.

It made Sam think back to his first time, when he was 16. It was with a beautiful girl named Isabel, who looked as if she could be the female version of Dean. Long story short, he screamed out Dean when he came, earning a disgusted look from her, as well as a few insults.

Then there were the few times with Jess, but she was more understanding of it. She had told him it was normal since he and Dean were very close, and he thought about Dean a lot, especially after leaving for Stanford.

Sam sighed, clicking on next, wondering how many more questions he would have to answer to confirm what he already knew.

“How much time do you and your brother spend together?” He made sure to whisper as to not cause Dean to stir again.

As he looked over the answers, he realized that he and Dean are never really apart. Yes there was the stanford period where he was not with Dean, but other then that, they spend a lot of time together.

 _‘We’re always together’_ he clicked, the screen moving on to the next question.

“If your brother is in a relationship with someone, do you get jealous?” It was almost impossible to whisper the question because even thinking about Dean with someone else infuriated him.

Yes Dean was a womanizer and slept with more women than he could count, it never made Sam happy. Every time Dean slept with someone, Sam had to restrain himself from going off on the poor girl, even tho it wasn’t there fault.

Sam furiously clicked on _‘i want to kill whoever he is with’_ , then clicking on the next button, wanting it to get that stupid question off of his screen.

“How do you react when you see your brother naked?” The next question calmed him down, turning his anger into arousal.

Whenever he saw Dean naked, he instantly looked away. It only made it worse that Dean dressed in the open, even if Sam was in the room. It wasn’t like Sam had never seen him naked, but it always made him blush.

Dean, of course, used that to his advantage, even sometimes walking around the room naked, or with a towel hanging loosely around his hips.

 _‘It turns me on’_ He clicked, trying to erase the sinful thoughts of Dean naked.

The next few questions after that were ones to see if Sam knew his brother well, ranging from how well does he know Dean’s food orders to his bad habits. Each time he answered, it only made him realize just how much more he loved Dean.

It felt like he had been staring at the screen for hours, his eyes burning from barely blinking, his finger tired of clicking, before he finally hit the last question of the quiz.

“What type of love do you feel for your brother?” He could barely get the words out as his stomach felt as if it was rising into his throat.

He looked away from the computer, to the bed next to his, staring at his big brother. He loved him so much, more then anything in the world.

When he looked at Dean, saw his smile, his eyes, everything, he knew he was in love with him. Sam knew he was destined to be with Dean, whether or not they were a couple or just brothers. He could feel it in his soul.

Even when he was at Stanford, with Jess, he just felt the need to be with Dean, at his side. When Dean came back, and asked him to come find Dad, he had never felt happier. It was a chance to be with Dean.

He smiled, moving the cursor over to _‘romantic’_ , and clicked it. He didn’t feel as wrong about it, like the weight of the love he felt being wrong, was lifted.

The screen turned white, loading up the results, and it made Sam antsy. He already knew what it was going to say, but he wasn’t sure how the quiz would put it.

“You’re head over heels in love with your brother. You know everything about him, maybe you know him better than he does. If you weren’t brothers, in another life, you guys would’ve been a perfect couple” He read aloud, ending it off with a sigh.

Sam sat there, computer open, the quiz results burned into his memory, Dean sleeping in the bed next to him. 

What was he suppose to do? He was in love with his big brother, Dean Winchester, and he knew there was no way that Dean would ever love him back. So, what was he suppose to do?

He pressed down on ctrl and h, the history of the computer popping up. Sam then clicked on the little boxes that were those of the quiz, not stopping until he had clicked on everything to do with the quiz, before hitting delete.


End file.
